Dev Ignores Chandni
Dev Ignores Chandni is the 57th episode of the show and is aired on 19 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay asking Murli to get charger. Murli says battery had to end, after all he was working all night. Chandni hears him and thinks Dev was talking on phone last night, I will find out. She goes to Nani and says I have to ask something, Dev got annoyed and slept in hall, I also slept in hall, but Sasha slept with you right. Nani says yes, she was with me till 5am, I went to get ready for puja, then I don’t know what she did. Chandni thinks Sasha came downstairs with Dev at 7am, I have to find out. Pooja greets her. Chandni goes. Pooja says since Sasha came, Chandni is much worried, Chandni and Advay’s distance can increase. Nani says I decided to do all rituals that happens after marriage, maybe they come closer. Maasi says when Advay is not interested in marriage and Chandni, why mum wants to do rasams. Murli says Nani is doing this to get them closer. Shilpa says I m worried Sasha will not let this happen. Sasha says why will Advay waste time in these rituals. Advay says I m doing this just for Nani. Chandni says I will find out what happened between Dev and that girl. Advay and Chandni sit for the rasams. Pooja praises their jodi. Nani says this rasams will get them closer. Advay asks Chandni not to try to come close, he will marry Sasha. She says I won’t let this happen, she didn’t see my swag, I will beat her, will you marry someone else. He asks her to wait and watch, he will marry Sasha and fill sindoor, make Sasha wear mangalsutra, and then she will know this marriage doesn’t matter to him. Nani asks them to start first rasam. Pooja asks Advay and Chandni to open the thread, whoever opens it first will have upper hand in their relation. She ties the thread and wishes them best of luck. Chandni starts untying the thread. Advay breaks it. She looks at him. She says this is cheating, Chiku is a cheater, thread had to opened, not broken. He says this relation doesn’t matter to me, so I will break it. She says I will always keep this tied, I won’t let this break. She asks Pooja to get rope and tie them, then she will see how he cheats. Nani says great, tie them with rope. Pooja ties their hand by a rope and asks Advay to open it now. Murli says how will Advay get saved now. Chandni asks Advay to play with honestly, what happened between him and Sasha. He says I don’t need to tell you, I can tell you but you can’t hear it, Sasha got brownies and we shared it without any spoon, she was close to me, we both got intimate….. She opens the rope and tells him that she has done it. Everyone claps. Chandni says I told you I will tie it, like I won this game, I will win you. Chandni sees Sasha and says I have won. Sasha says yes, you won because Advay didn’t try to win. Chandni asks you and Advay were together right. Sasha asks why do you want to know details and torture yourself. Chandni says maybe he said his problems. Sasha says why would we talk and waste time, we had a romantic time, we were wrapped in a blanket and romanced seeing the moon, then he kissed me. Chandni gets angry. Nani calls her. Chandni thinks Dev said he shared brownie, she said they had wine, there was no moon on Amavasya yesterday, liar girl. Adi says Advay does all business calls on terrace as we have no network here. Pooja praises him. Chandni thinks it means Dev went to make business calls on terrace, but I have to confirm. Nani asks Advay to get blindfold and hold his true life partner’s hand. Chandni changes her place. Maasi sends Sasha there. Murli says Advay will identify Chandni. Advay holds the women’s hands and checks. He holds Chandni’s hands. Pooja says Nani, Advay has held Chandni’s hand. Nani says great. Advay leaves Chandni’s hand and goes to hold Sasha’s hand. Maasi smiles. Advay says I have identified my right life partner’s hands. He removes the blindfold and says I did mistake earlier. Sasha says we will have selfies, give me your phone. Advay says I don’t have it. Sasha goes to get phone. Chandni checks the phone. Sasha asks her to move and gets the phone. Pooja asks Advay and Chandni to find the ring, whoever finds it first has to listen to other one always. Advay gets the ring. Everyone claps. Pooja says it means Advay will dominate. Nani says why, Chandni won first rasam and he has won second rasam, they both are equal. Advay asks her why does she have hopes. She says one day you will realize the happiness in this relation, make Chandni wear the ring, she is your wife, it will be a sign that she is yours. Chandni forwards her hand. Advay goes to Sasha and makes her wear the ring. They all get shocked. Sasha says this is so pretty, I love you so much. She hugs Advay. Precap: Advay says its a rasam, Sasha is my fiancee, I agreed to you, now I will keep enmity, I had married Chandni for one night, its over now. Chandni says you will just me mine, I knew my Dev can never do anything wrong. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 57 References Episode 57 Guide